Will Anyone Love Me?
by Pretzel Medoodle
Summary: Harry defeated Lord Voldemort, but the rest of the world doesn't know that. Now he will have to endure the pain of always being in the shadows of his brother, and never being loved. That's all he wanted. He will soon find out that he is the savior, and he'll have to prove it. But what he doesn't know is that there was always someone that loved him. And that person is in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Will Anyone Love Me?**

**Author: **Pretzel Medoodle

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs to the awesome J.K. Rowling. Anything you recognize is not mine. Except Will, he's mine.

**A/N**: Hello. This is my first time writing here. Criticism is welcome. Listening to Human by Christina Perri. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A cloaked black figure walked up the pavement in front of the cottage. Lilies (the flower) were surrounded around the house, leaving only an entry open for the door.

The cloaked figure chuckled without humor,"Lilies around the cottage. How ironic."

His voice was like a snake slithering down your back. Ready to strike in one move. It was a high-pitched hiss. He moved to the door, and knocked. Then he blasted it down. In his hand was a stick. But it's not a stick. It's a wand.

He came from a world we could only dream of. Where magic was ordinary and full of wonder. Magic schools, shops and communities. Where almost anything was possible. And it was all run by wizards and witches. But, even for a wizard, this man was most definitely not normal.

His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort. He was the most powerful dark wizard alive.

He entered the door, dusting off his robes, and walked into what seemed like the living room. In front of him was a woman, who was most likely just reading, considering there was a book left open on the couch. The woman stared at him in shock and fear. She turned around and started to run upstairs, but she never even made it to the first step.

The Dark Lord raised his wand and whispered a single word, "Crucio". The girl fell to the floor, and a terrible scream tore out of her throat, as she felt like her insides were burning and her bones and organs were demolished as she internally bleed.

The man smiled at her pain. The foolish girl thought that she could run away and not suffer the consequences. He lifted the curse and then hissed out, " Avada Kedavra."

The girls wide eyes lost their life as her head hung to the side. The twitches quickly faded from her body, as it realised that it could not move anymore. Could not live anymore. Lord Voldemort had taken the life of an innocent, and he watched her die without even feeling the slightest bit of guilt or regret.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named walked towards the stairs and glanced up. He could hear the pitiful cries of a child. He climbed up the stairs calmly, though, if you looked inside those scarlet red eyes you would see sick excitement and impatience.

Voldemort turned to the hallway with many doors (just 4 rooms)and went to the room with those cries. He opened the door and was met with the sight of two baby boys. Two beautiful boys.(Voldemort didn't think so.) One had red hair that looked as if it were on fire when it was in the sunlight. He also had hazel eyes that had tears in them. That man was scary. Then there was a child holding the first. This one had untidy jet black hair that would never be calm, and the most striking green eyes anyone would ever see. But, unlike the first, this one was not crying. In fact, they were looking straight at those creepy eyes without a hint of fear, more like curiosity. As if asking that scary man if he would actually dare to kill him.

Voldemort was taken aback by the boy with the green eyes. He should feel fear, just like his brother. Then he realised that this was the boy who would try to kill him. He didn't know why, but looking into those eyes, he could feel his instincts telling him to leave the boy and scadoodle(scram, run, leave, etc.). That was ridiculous. He just needed to kill the boy and get it done with.

He raised his wand and he repeated what he said downstairs, "Avada Kedavra". The flash of green light brightened the room and made its way to the boy. The one he assumed was Harry stared at the light and the something extraordinary happened. Harry's eyes flashed white for a fraction of a second and then his body was enveloped in a green light, and he didn't die like he was supposed to. The curse bounced off Harry's body and made its way back to the wand wielder.

Voldemort couldn't believe his eyes. The 19 month old baby had performed accidental magic that no one could do. Not even him! But he should have paid attention, for there was a killing curse out to get him. And before he could register what was going on, the curse hit him and he felt agony.(So kids, that's what happens when you split your soul and you die. I wonder what the moral is?) He crumbled to the floor, quite literally and in its place was a pile of ashes. The room started shaking (Harry's magic thing made it do that.) and Harry lost his glowiness and fainted. But the killing curse did not leave him unscathed. On his forehead, there was a lightning bolt scar that glowed green for 5 seconds before it disappeared. For the next 10 years, he would wonder how he truly got that scar.

The other boy, named William, was still crying. The room was still shaking and a frame above the crib came crashing down. A shard of glass bounced to on top him and on his cheek it made a scar. A scar that looked like the letters ''L'' and ''V''. A scar that they thought looked like the initials of Lord Voldemort.

Will would mistakingly be named the Boy-Who-Lived, when the true savior was always behind him, always wishing that he could somehow be loved by anyone.

'~o0o~'


	2. Chapter 2

**Will Anyone Love Me?**

**Author: **Pretzel Medoodle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling and they will only be mine in my dreams. Sadly.

**A/N: **Hello again. Did I fix the double chapter thingy? Also, I have a kind of obsession with the word 'though' and commas. Or is it normal? I'm going to try to write how British people talk. Like, 'Blimey' and 'Bloody hell'. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my amateur writing!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Age: 6**

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed in his room with a book on his lap. If his parents were to come in, they'd probably not notice him. At least that's what he thought, cause when his parents got the opportunity to see him, they never actually saw him. They didn't act like it at least. Now that he thought about it, there weren't many people who saw him in his relaxing time(relaxing time=reading). There weren't many people who saw him at all. There was one person that saw him often though. And that person was Will.

Will was his fraternal twin brother. Harry was older. Not by much though. Just ten minutes. A fact that Harry liked to tease Will about. He and Will were very close. They talked and played together. More playing though. If they did talk, it would be on which game they should play. They played outside in the sunshine, or inside when it would rain. Sometimes they wouldn't play though. Most of those times was when the Weasley family came over. Or Sirius. Or the Longbottom's (Alice and Frank did not go crazy in this. Instead Bellatrix left them to fight/laugh at someone else.). It was better with the Longbottom's though. Their son, Neville, actually played with him. But he could tell that he wanted to play with Will more. It was always like that. People always wanted to meet or play with Will, never Harry. And he knew why.

Will was special. Not the type of special where your mom tells you, but the kind of special that makes the whole world know your name, age and status. It's where people surround you, just so that they can have your name on a piece of parchment. And, Harry knew that Will enjoyed it. So did his mum and dad. But, Harry did not enjoy it. For the simple fact that because of that fame, they never payed attention to Harry.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Harry looked up to find Will at the doorway, not even bothering to ask Harry for permission to come inside. He walked to Harry and stared. Probably wondering why he would always see Harry reading. He didn't like to read at all. So, to rid his brother of the burden, He bent his knees and pounced on top of Harry.

Harry yelped in surprise, not expecting an ambush. Will quickly realised that Harry would be mad at him, and started to tickle the life out of him. Harry could not contain the laughter that escaped his mouth. Any longer and his sides would start to hurt. He forced his arms to stop squirming, and instead made them attack his attacker. Harry wiggled his fingers in every space that Will left unprotected. His armpit, his stomach and some how he even reached the under side of his foot(he was barefoot). Will knew he'd lost but had too much pride to admit it. He squirmed and tried to get away while laughing all the way (that rhymed!). If he wanted Harry to stop he'd have to admit defeat. He never did in earlier tickle fights. So that's why he was surprised when he said," Staaap, Harry. STAAAAP! Y-you win!"

Harry immediately stopped the movement of his fingers out of astonishment. "You sure?", he asked. The red-haired twin had wide eyes, but nodded his head. He did NOT want that torture placed upon him. Not now, not ever.

Then footsteps coming up the stairs of the Potter mansion. A man with square glasses framing his hazel eyes ran to the door. His untidy black hair was like a bird's nest, and running up the stairs did not make it any better. Finding Will, he relaxed, but his big eyes searched frantically for any type of danger. Finding none, he turned to his son and walked over. He picked him up and carried him to the door (are six-year olds light enough? Just go with it if there not.). He turned around and glared slightly at the mess the boys had created. " Harold, clean this mess up and don't you dare hurt your brother again." He said, looking at Harry with a look that a father should not look at his son with,(no, it was not lust, perverts.) and turned around and calmly walked down the stairs, while talking to his son about going out to fly on his broom.

Harry looked down sadly and whispered,"My name's not Harold", and got up and started to neatly make his twin sized bed. He also picked up his book and set it neatly on his small bookshelf. It was over-flowing with books(otherwise known as heaven). He sat on his bed and stared at an empty wall, wondering if he could make a trip to the Potter library tonight.

He sighed and stood up. He would have to see if it was unocupied by his parents, but that would have to wait. He made his way to the door and looked back, before closing the door and heading downstairs to make himself a sandwich. He met a house elf in the kitchen and paid it no mind before starting on his lunch.

While making his sandwich, he thought that maybe, if he was stealthy enough, he could sneak into the potion lab to make his own potion. That would be near impossible, with his mother around, but he could always try.

'~o0o~'


	3. Chapter 3

**Will Anyone Love Me?**

**Author: **Pretzel Medoodle

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Dobby would not have died. Or Fred or Remus or Tonks. They did die. So there not mine.

**A/N: **I forgot to tell you people where James and Lily were during the Voldy attack thingy. So thank you Lauren Saint for reminding me. It's in this chapter. Also, I am a terrible writer. My writing is choppy and sometimes it doesn't make sense. I'm so stupid. Tell me how I suck at writing, and don't lie. Glad to get that out of my system. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Lily was in the kitchen of Potter Manor, lunch for her husband and her 10-year-old son, Will. She was so proud of Will. He was carrying on so well with the fame and his adoring fans. And being the mother of someone so special was something she would have laughed at 10 years ago. But here she was, making lunch for him. She could remember that day so well. The day her baby boy defeated the darkest wizard alive. She just wished she was there, to see her boy become the savior of the wizarding world.

Lily's eyes became unfocused as her movements slowed and she delved into the memory of that night. She remembered leaving the house with James. Dumbledore had called them for an important meeting. She left the two boys with Allison, a 20-year-old girl who was studying to become a healer. She volunteered to babysit her two boys for her while she was gone, and Lily couldn't find a reason not to let her. (She had sparkling clean records) When she arrived at the headmasters office, she couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know what. So she ignored it.

It was only when Dumbledore told her and James that the wards around the cottage fell, did she know what was going on. She stared at Albus in shock, before jumping out of her chair and running to the door. James soon followed, anger written across his face. If he ever got a chance to even see Peter Pettigrew, he swore that he was going to slit the rat's neck. How could he betray them like that?

When Lily and James apparated to the front step of their cottage, they were very worried at the site of a torn down door and a body lying on the floor. James stepped forward, his wand at the ready, checking for a pulse on the girl. There was none. And she wasn't breathing. He stood back up and shook his head at Lily. There was no way that Allison could be alive after Lord Voldemort stormed through.

Lily gasped and turned away, before hearing the cries of a single child. Then she grew more worried. What about the other one. What if he was... No. She would never let that happen. She ran up the stairs, two steps at a time. She turned the corner and flung the nursery's door open. She screamed when she saw a red-haired boy crying, with a raven haired boy laying down on the crib with his eyes closed. She heard the pounding footsteps of James as she picked up Will and handed the baby to him. She carefully picked up Harry and put her head to his heart. His heart was beating slower than normal. He was alive, but just barely. His tiny chest barely moved as he took in short breaths. She hugged him, with tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

She heard tiny pops at the entrance of the house, and then billions of feet scampering to get to the top first. The Order of the Phoenix stood at the doorway with Sirius and Dumbledore at the front. Both Sirius and Albus stepped forward, Sirius comforting his best mate with the promise that he would help James in whatever revenge he had planned for Peter, and Albus inspecting Will with his blue eyes. Soon the sparkle that was almost always there, glowed without shame. His eyes were very bright as he said, "This is a time to celebrate. Your child, Lily, is the Boy-Who-Lived. Will is the savior of the Wizarding World!"

* * *

(Present)

Lily heard the shut of the door. She shook herself out of her dazed appearance. The opening and closing of the broom closet could be heard, and lastly, the foot falls of a man and a boy. James and Will walked to the kitchen, there noses sniffing at the meal that she made. She shook her head and brought the food to the table in the kitchen, in front of both starving boys. They immediately snatched a portion off the platter and ate like they had never had food. She sighed and smiled with amusement. Like father, like son.

She moved to eat with them before remembering Harry. How old was he? She hadn't thought of him in a very long time. But that was fine. He didn't like to be thought of. He was fine just staying in his room doing... whatever it was that he did. She couldn't remember the last birthday that they celebrated for him. But that was only because he said that he never wanted a birthday.(That's a lie. She's just trying to convince herself that she is a good mother.) She shook him out of her head, knowing that he didn't deserve what Will got. Will was an amazing child, and Harry, not so much. (She LIES!)

She ate her food as her mind strayed to the life she always dreamed of, as the child she always forgot about sat at the edge of his bed, with a cauldron in front of him, sitting on top of a fire.

He was leafing through a potion book, before finding the ingredient for the potion he was brewing. He got up and went to the cabinet he built. Looking through the ingredients he found the one he needed. Lacewing. He grabbed the jar they were in and dropped in 12 before screwing the top on and putting it aside. Grabbing the spoon, he circled clockwise 6 times, then once counter-clockwise, then 6 times clockwise again. He leaned over the cauldron and examined the color. Moving away, he couldn't contain the smirk that sneaked onto his lips. That's another potion for his use and health. And the occasional prank.

He moved over to a desk, where there sat a sketchbook with a drawing of a dragon. It had horns and a spiky tail.(It's supposed to look really cool. Cause in my mind, it is.) He added some designs on it before ripping it off and pinning it up on the wall. Admiring his artwork . He brought his hands up to his hair to try to flatten it, but gave up soon after losing a 10 minute battle. He still would have lost after a 30 minute battle with the animal, A.K.A. his hair. It was especially crazy from the fumes that came from the cauldron. He actually looked like a young mad scientist.

He suddenly heard a tapping at the door. He had a look of confusion on his face. The only person that came to his room was Will. And Will didn't knock. He walked to the door and opened it and was surprised to see a flash of brown speed by his ear. He turned around, very nervous at what he would find, only to slap himself at the site of an owl. He shook his head, before realizing that maybe this was a brainwashed owl that would attack him and rip him to shreds.(He was ashamed to say that he was terrified of talons.) Or, the owl might not be an owl. He heard about robots, and how realistic muggles could make them. They probably have a grudge against him and they commanded the-owl-that-might-not-be-an-owl to rip him to shreds.(Again, terrified.) Either way, he would die by those super sharp killing devices they called talons that were on the brainwashed owl.

This all passed through his mind as the terrible, human eating barn owl outstretched it's leg for Harry. It had a letter that was tied to its leg.

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts, and looked at the owl that was squawking at him, getting impatient. He hesitantly walked to the owl, that had perched itself on the edge of his desk. The talons were clawing into the wood. What if that were his flesh? He winced, but charged on. He carefully untied the letter and ran to the other side of the room.

He ripped open the letter while still keeping an eye on the owl. He read the letter.

(I assume you know what this letter is. If not, it's the Hogwarts acceptance letter. And you probably know what it says, so I won't bother.)

He smiled at the owl, knowing that it did not have a grudge against him. He moved to where the owl was, getting a quill and a piece of parchment before writing:

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I will be attending Hogwarts this year. Thank you for having me.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

He folded it up and tied it to the robot owl, and it flew out of a window that he had opened for it. The owl flew to where he assumed was the direction to Hogwarts. He then jumped in fright when he heard screaming from down stairs. He was about to run down, before he heard the shout of James saying "My son is going to Hogwarts! Yes he is!"

Harry sighed and wondered when his family would get over the fame of his brother. Cause he most definitely was.

'~o0o~'

P.S. You better review or else I will not update chapter 4. Bad or good reviews, I don't care. It pains me, but it will be done!


	4. Chapter 4

**Will Anyone Love Me?**

**Author: **Pretzel Medoodle

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. He is the creation of J.K Rowling.

**A/N: IMPORTANT! MUST READ!** I changed the time were Harry would discover that he's the BWL. Instead of him finding out at 5th year, he will find out that he is the BWL in 1st year. I found it near impossible to keep that secret away from him for too long. Especially with Voldemort running around. I figured that out when I went to bed and thought of the story. And I completely support gays, that's mentioned somewhere. So, yeah. Enjoy your read!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Hurry up, Harry!"

"Hold on. I'm almost done."

"You said that 5 minutes ago."

"Did not. I said that 1 minute ago."

"It's the same thing, Harry. But still, hurry up. Were almost about to leave!" Said Will. He was trying to get Harry to abandon his drawing to join him. Key word: trying. Harry just didn't think that buying school supplies was necessary right now. That didn't bother him though. What bothered him most was that Harry was willing to choose his hobbies over him.

"There, I'm done. Happy?" Harry questioned. If he was going to draw, he'd rather do it when there wasn't a babbling brother behind him.

"Finally. You took hours. What were you drawing anyway?" Will asked. He walked over to the desk and looked at the sketch book Harry had worked on for who knows how long. What he found surprised him.

It was a drawing of a girl. A pretty girl. She had bushy hair and big doe eyes. She was holding books in her hand and smiling brightly with a sparkle in her eyes. She looked like a nerd. A pretty nerd, but still a nerd. All she needed now was a pair of glasses.

Will turned his gaze toward Harry. He had a questioning look on his face.

Harry quickly started to explain who the girl was. "She, uh... she was in one of my dreams. And, I decided to draw her. She looked... interesting."

Will was surprised that Harry drew a girl. It wasn't that sketching/drawing girls was weird, it was just that Harry had never shown any interest in any girl whatsoever. It had gotten to the point where Will thought that Harry was a gay. But the way that Harry looked at the drawing was weird. When he looked at it, his eyes got misty. Like he was reliving the dream he had. And Will was pretty sure that there was a dash of fear, just the tiniest bit.

'That's crazy', Will thought. He was pretty sure that Harry wouldn't get scared because of a bad dream. Something would have to be evil and demonic to scare him.

"Oh, well let's go." He said.

He dragged Harry down stairs into the den. He noticed Harry's misty eyes had gone, replaced by a dull solid green. His face was clear of any emotion and his hands were in his pockets, probably balled into a fist.

Will sighed. He knew why Harry did that every time they were in front of their parents. He wasn't stupid. And honestly, he didn't blame him. He would've done the same thing if he was in Harry's position. Every time that happened, Will was painfully reminded that his parents were not what they were made out to be. He always tried to convince himself that his parents were amazing people, with good hearts. But deep down, he knew his parents were little different from Slytherins. He once asked his father why they never treated Harry like they did him. He was younger then. He thought the world was a happy place and that every where he went there would be trifles and rainbows. When he saw the angered look in his fathers eyes, he changed his mind. His dad didn't answer him, but the next day, when he went up to his brother's room to play, he saw him in his bed, under the covers and wide awake. His cheeks were wet and his eyes were red. Every time he moved he winced. Harry was in pain, that much he could tell. He removed the covers, and saw Harry shirtless, his skin untouched. When Harry moved to get away, Will saw his back, completely red, with little droplets of blood here and there. Will was shocked to say the least. But, he never mentioned Harry to Dad, ever again. (Gosh, I get so off topic. This was important though.)

Will shook the memory out of his head. It was something he never wanted to remember.

His eyes snapped to attention when he heard the footsteps of two people. Lily and James Potter walked through the entrance of the room. They were smiling brightly until they saw Harry. James got the look that he always got when he thought of Harry. Lily didn't even bother looking at her son. She just quickly rushed to the fireplace and shouted "Diagon alley!"

James grunted in disapproval at Harry and said, "One would believe that a person would be able to at least look decent when they go out." He looked at Harry in disgust, and rushed Will and himself to the fireplace. He and Will disappeared in a green ball of flames.

Harry sighed as his shields went down. When he looked up, his eyes were white. His eyes weren't covered with glasses. like his brother. So looking into those bright white eyes was like looking at the sun for a few hours. Harry blinked and the white eyes were gone, replaced by sad emerald orbs. He immediately felt dizzy. He leaned against the wall, wondering why he would feel like that.

He shook the feeling off and quickly went to the fireplace. He grabbed a fistful of floo powder and threw it into the flames. He stepped into the green flames and yelled "Diagon alley!"

'~o0o~'

* * *

P.S: I feel so bad for what I just did to Harry. I just want to punch James in the face and dump him into tartarus (or the veil thing in OotP. Your choice. It's just that tartarus is worse.) Anyway, Try to guess what Harry did with his powers at the end. I dare you too. O.o

And I'm sorry it took so long. I was in an internet free zone. It sucked balls. But I'm back! **R&R **(please:( Do it for Harry!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Will anyone Love Me?**

**Author: **Pretzel Medoodle

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything you recognize is not mine.

**A/N:** Hello! Thanks so much for still reading this. It means a lot. So, someone said that it's annoying when I put the A/N's in the middle of the story. I'll try my hardest to not put them there. This might be a crappy chapter so please excuse that. It was so hard to keep going. I didn't know how to put the story into words. So sorry if it took so long. Please Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and dusted his robes. He looked a round him and saw shelves with books mounted all the way to the ceiling. His eyes widened and he quickly shuffled toward it. He ran his fingers on the spines of all those gorgeous books. He sighed. He needed money if he was going to buy anything.

Harry walked to the entrance of the store and stepped out. Harry was shocked when he saw what lay outside the store. He had never been to Diagon Alley. It amazed him that all those people were in one spot. There were people who were buzzing around, entering and exiting stores. He noticed the Weasley's doing just that. Others were just looking, fidgeting with muggle money in their hands. They looked out-of-place.

He soon spotted his "mother". It looked like she was looking for something. Or someone. Maybe she was looking for him? No, that wouldn't make sense. He'd just have to find out.

He quickly moved into the crowd and pushed and shoved his way toward. He stopped a few feet away and waited. She was tapping her foot, looking from left to right. Harry looked around as well. He didn't find anyone he recognized. Maybe that was the problem. He looked around more and knew he was right. His father and brother were nowhere insight.

Suddenly Lily rushed toward the left and smacked a man in the arm.

"Where were you! I was looking all over for you!", she practically screamed.

Harry moved toward them, careful to keep himself out of their sight. The man, known as his "father" said, "OW! I'm sorry. Something probably went wrong with the floo system. We ended up in Knockturn Alley."

Lily frowned. "Are you sure? We'll go to the ministry tomorrow and have them investigate. I don't think that ever happened before.", she turned to her son, " I don't want you to ever go to Knockturn Alley again. Okay?"

Will nodded his head. He wasn't exactly listening to her though. He was looking at the sea of faces around him. He was looking for someone. Suddenly there was a flash. Then another.

A reporter soon started bombarding the 3 Potter's with questions about Will and Hogwarts. Harry shook his head and went to the nearest store and waited for the other Potter's to go to Gringotts.

* * *

He waited for about 30 min. before his "family" could get a move on. He walked out of the store and followed his parents and brother to Gringotts. He didn't want to, but he didn't want to end up lost. While keeping his parents in sight, he observed the people and places around him. There was a store for robes. He'll probably need to go there. One for owls and animals. Maybe he'd get an owl. He also saw a little store on the side, with the name of "Ollivandors: Makers of Great Wands since 382 B.C.

He turned his attention back to his "family" and saw them entering a massive white building. It stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the other shops. He quickly ran to the building as fast as he could, (which was pretty fast) and did a double take when he saw little people guarding the doors. They didn't look like people though. They were little, evil, wrinkly elves. They didn't look at all nice, like the ones he saw in books, the ones that had red uniforms and cute little green hats. These looked about ready to impale him with that spear thing that they were holding.

They were staring at him like vultures. He knew his escape was necessary, but he honestly didn't want the evil elves to find any reason to attack him. He had to leave, or he'd be standing there for the rest of his life. He decided he'd make a mad dash for the door. 'I'll go on three.' he thought, '1... 2...never mind, Ill go on ten. 3... 4.. 5... 6... 7... 8... 9...' He closed his eyes and faced the door slowly."**10!**" he shouted out loud. The "evil elves", also known as goblins, jumped up and stared at Harry. They saw him as he ran to the door with his eyes closed, trying to look for handle without sight. His hand grasped the handle and he quickly pulled the door open and stepped in.

He opened his eyes to the sight of three people handing over a key to an evil elf. One with black hair, two with red hair. he gasped and speed walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

Will looked behind him and searched the the building for any sign of Harry. He didn't even know if Harry had come. He searched through the building and saw no one that looked like Harry. A hooded figure approached him and he backed away. "Hey" the figure whispered.

Will looked around him; turned back to the person and pointed at himself. "Me?" He asked.

The figure snorted and nodded. The person went to a collumn and Will followed. He was suspicious, but something seemed friendly. And something sounded familiar when he heard that snort.

When he walked behind the column, understanding flooded his face. There was Harry, in all his glory, snickering behind a pale hand.

Will frowned and punched Harry on the side of his arm. Harry squeaked and quickly grasped his upper arm. Will was very proud of that punch. He had caused the mighty Harry to squeak. Now he had something to tease him about!

Will was grinning ear to ear after Harry had stopped his cursing. That had just made his day. "Why do you punch so HARD!" He whisper yelled.

"Why'd you act like a stalker then?" Will asked, though he had an idea of why he did it.

"I need money, if I'm going to buy my school books. And it's not like they're going to give me any." He said, pointing at his parents.

Will nodded and inwardly agreed. "Wait for me at Flourish and Blotts. Once I get some money from mum and dad, I'll give some to you." He said. He'd have to get a lot extra. His parents wouldn't mind, but they would ask why. He'd have to be sneaky.

He waved Harry good bye and went back to his parents who were franticly looking for him. He smiled and hugged his mum, and got on the trolley that would take them down to there vault.

'~o0o~'

* * *

P.S I never want to look at this chapter ever again! I am serious. Any way, no A/N's! *Auplause*

Forgot to mention that Harry had a jacket but I was too lazy to go back. **R&R! **Please!


End file.
